


Who Knows..?

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Novel, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-23
Updated: 2009-06-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Four Friends. Their dream to arrive at Hogwarts. They have their power to change everything at Hogwarts. Along the way, they get into boy troubles, girl troubles.. Who knows.. what could happen





	Who Knows..?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Hi, my name is Stephanie Leung. My best friends are Sanice Embleton, who is the most reliable person I’ve ever met, she’ll always be there for you; and there’s also her partner in crime, Bella Jones. Those two, I swear, will make you laugh and crack up until you wet your pants. Last but not least, there’s Cassandra Thompson but she really, _really_ hates it if you call her, that so we just call her Cass or Cassie.

I’m the rebellious one in the group; I don’t really care what comes out of my mouth, so you can imagine what kind of trouble that I get into. Sanice and Bella are the clowns of the group, they’re always there making people laugh if they’re down, and then Cassie is the super-muso (musician), she started our band: On the Brinc; I'm on piano, Cass on electric guitar, Bella on drums and Sanice on bass.

I’m Chinese but I was born in England, I have medium-length black sleek hair, with crimson streaks all through. Two ear piercings on each ear, dark brown eyes, I stand at 5'6", I’m tanned as I travel a lot to Australia and I’m _always_ around my friends. Sanice has reddish-brown hair that’s shoulder length, she’s half Indonesian, half Aussie and she’s 5'2". Bella is like Sanice’s twin but has light brown hair with blonde streaks, and of New Zealand background. Cassie, on the other hand, has really dark brown hair like mine. She's half-English and half-Filipino. I actually don't know her height; all I know is that she's really short. REALLY short. Sometimes I accidentally bump into her when I'm not looking down. Well not really, but it's funny to say that I do. (A/N: Cassie actually gave me that description so yeah…I'm not that slack)

Up until half an hour ago, I was a normal 16-year-old girl. And how am I not normal now, I hear you ask. Well, let me start from the beginning, this morning.

**Flashback**

_"Sweetie, you have a letter for you. It’s from Hogwarts, what a peculiar name. It’s on the kitchen table for you," My mum yelled up the stairs._

_"Mum, what are you talking about? Hogwarts is the name of Harry Potter’s school" I said as I peeked my head around the door, " and Draco Malfoy for that matter," I added in an undertone to my friends._

_I ran down the stairs to the kitchen and ripped the letter open, I quickly scanned it then let out a loud squeal and started jumping up and down. My friends' thought I was delusional, BUT what they didn’t know was that, our letters from Hogwarts that were apparently lost in the post finally came for us. I told my mum that I had to go to London to pick up some stuff for my new school, and she was like, "What new school?"_

_"Uh, mum are you ok? Hogwarts, the letter just came for all of us to attend this year, I know we’re a tad old (cough cough) to start but Professor Dumbledore said that he would make a special exception for us, because apparently we’re "in touch" with our magical abilities and we have different kinds of magic. Also we have to get to Hogwarts a day earlier than everyone else because Dumbledore has something to discuss with us," I said really fast._

__

_"What? Steph honey, what are you talking about? There is no such thing as Hogwarts, let alone Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." My mum replied._

_"DAD! Something is wrong with mum, she doesn’t think Hogwarts exist but that’s not possible, seeing as that’s all I ever talk about!" I yelled._

_"Honey, there is no such thing as Hogwarts, what are you talking about? I know you have a great imagination but you can’t keep dreaming away like this, it’s no wonder you get in trouble at school," My dad replied._

_I suddenly got it. No one knew about Hogwarts. It seemed the memory of Hogwarts was wiped from everyone’s mind except ours. Which means only we know what happens in the future at Hogwarts! (Yes I know dramatic much?)_

_"Umm, don’t worry, I was just, uh- acting, yeah, acting for our school play. Don’t worry I was just joking" I said quickly turning back to my mum_

_I quickly ran up to my room with my friends following, when we all were in, I closed and locked the door. And started pacing around the room until Sanice pulled me down so I was sitting in a circle._

_**End of Flashback**_ "

"This has to be some cruel joke-," Bella started.

"Look, the only way we know this isn’t a joke is to get in touch with our magic abilities by ourselves even before we get to Hogwarts," I cut through, while giving Bella a "sorry" look for interrupting.

I thought of my bottle of water on my desk, which was on the opposite side of the room, and the next thing I knew was that my bottle was in my hand. We all stared at the bottle in my hand for minutes until out of no where, a massive platter of food appeared right in the centre of the circle.

"Sorry, that was me. I was hungry and you know..." Sanice trailed off.

We all looked at each for a split second then we all started digging in and all the food was gone in 10 minutes as we devoured it all. Suddenly my mum came in just as we were cleaning up.

"Girls, have you seen the dish of food on the dining table? I was just fixing it up a minute ago and when I came back from the toilet then it was gone. Strange, isn’t it?" My mum said dreamily as she went and closed the door again.

We all looked at each other guiltily and then we started laughing non-stop for 5 minutes.

"Whoa!" Cass exclaimed out of no where.

"What happened?" We all asked.

"I just saw Steph being handed a Head Girl badge with Hermione Granger and going into a dorm with Draco Malfoy," She said.

All my friends started squealing as they all know I suffer from fictofillia (A/N: Fictofillia is a disease where you are attracted to a fictional character, mostly from Harry Potter [My friend made it up]) and obviously my attraction is to Draco Malfoy.

"If I was going into a dorm with Draco Malfoy and I was being handed a Head Girl badge with Hermione then.. Draco Malfoy must be Head Boy, and then me and Hermione must be sharing Head Girl" I thought out loud.

"Shouldn’t we be going to get our stuff?" asked Bella.

"Yeah, you’re right, we should get going. Hey, Steph, why don’t ask your mum to drop us off at London?" said Sanice.

"Yes, MUUUM! Can you please drop us off at London? We’ll be staying there for the rest of the summer," I asked.

"Sure, honey. Do you need help with your packing?" my mum asked.

"No, Mrs. Leung, we’re fine thanks, thank you for having us over, we’re staying in a motel for 3 days before we go back to school." Cass said politely even though I knew it was all for show.

We started packing; practising our wandless magic and as we all trudged down to the car to put our trunks in, Sanice accidentally turned our normal brown suitcases into Louis Vouitton ones. (And also accidentally turned our 1997 Honda Civic into a Lexus.)

When we arrived in London, we bade goodbye to my mum and stepped inside the Leaky Cauldron, Tom the barman showed us our rooms and we all gathered in Bella and Sanice’s room and started writing a list about our abilities:

_Steph can manipulate people’s minds and is good at Occulmency and Legilimency._

_Sanice can transfigure an object into another objects and is good at Occulmency._

_Cass can see into the future but we don’t know what the time difference is between it happening and the current day and is especially good at Occulmency._

_Bella can find people on maps wherever they are, and is good at Occlumency._

_We can all summon things just by thinking about that object._

"Wow, what a day we’ve had. Getting into Hogwarts, discovering our magical abilities and all," Sanice exclaimed.

"But we can’t let people know that we can do wandless magic, I mean I don’t think it’s normal for witches our age to do wandless magic. I reckon we should keep it secret between us, ok? Agreed, everyone?" I said.

"Agreed," they all said.

"Come on, we gotta get some shut-eye, we have to wake up early tomorrow," Cass groaned while yawning.

We all clambered into our beds and thought the same thing before falling asleep,

"This is absolutely incredible!"

 

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading =) Please review


End file.
